Alejandro Dancer
His Royal Highness Crown Prince Alejandro Kaiser Delgado Dancer of Germany [he/him] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the youngest son of the current generation's Sixth Dancing Princess (Juliana Dancer) from the German fairy tale The Twelve Dancing Princesses written by the Brothers Grimm. With his older brother taking the destiny role, Alejandro will inherit the Throne of the Kingdom. For a while, it was unknown if Alejandro would inherit the throne, but at the end of his Legacy Year, it was decided. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Alejandro is attending his Yearbook Year and currently rooms with Adalius Dancer. With Adalius inheriting the story role, Alejandro is left with the kingdom, and thus sides with the Rebels. He does not care what his brother does with the legacy, as long as he doesn't have to worry about it, he is good. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits * Appears to be the chill older brother/classmate, but it's a cover he uses. * He has personal issues which he does not want to talk about, on bad terms with his brother, to the point he can't be in the same room as him. ** Doesn't like talking about things, especially when it comes to feelings making him hard to express himself at times (he's getting better since dating Beauty Bonjour) ** He also has a slight temper where he tends to burst when it involves his brother and mother. He's trying to control his temper, but sometimes it is hard. Currently, he tries to walk out of the room if talking gets going about his mother and brother. * Is extremely close to his younger sister, Arcelia, who he dubs "Celia", one of the few people he talks to, including his Father and former Nanny. * Known for being quiet and watching things, which comes as good and bad at times. ** Him being very observant first helped him notice Arcelia's issues after an incident with their mother. * In the romance area... he honestly, does not give a damn about it. He supports others' choices, believing everyone should fine with what they want and whatnot. ** He does try, and Beauty can see that. For a while, it took Alejandro a while to "see" that they were dating. *** Their first few dates were hangouts at the skate park or them practicing parkour. * Sport motivated being active in Parkour and also Karate. Physical Appearance Out of all three siblings, Alejandro looks the most of their father, Luciano. He has rich, dark brown hair, styled in a mix of an upward cut, and shaggy/spiky look with sharp amber eyes, with a tint of brown, and tanned skin. He is also the tallest of his siblings, almost reaching his father, at 5"8', and beats his brother by three inches. He is mostly found in dark, casual, and comfortable clothing with accents of shades of blue. Hobbies & Interests Parkour Alejandro is hextremely athletic and almost has to be doing something; he hates standing still. He first got into parkour when he was around thirteen and fourteen years old. After trying it (but didn't finish the course) he loved the feel of rushing and running. He began to train, and with his father's help and sister's support, he strived to go further. He now enters competitions as much as he can, but with school, he limits himself. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Swordsmanship: Alejandro learned swordsmanship from his father back when he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. * Horseback riding: Alejandro, like his siblings, was taught how to ride a horse since back home they only have horses. * Dancing: He was taught dancing at the same time as Adalius, but he never fully embraced it as Adalius did. He did quit at one point but does occasionally join Arcelia. * Parkour: Alejandro's main talent and skill. He is highly athletic and is able to leap and climb over various structures quite quickly. Fairy Tale - The Twelve Dancing Princesses How the Story Goes : Main article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses In a way, because his brother inherited the Dancing Legacy, Alejandro has almost a Prince Charming role. His father was also a sort of Prince Charming being chosen to be Juliana's Prince. How does Alejandro Fit Into It? As the son of a Prince Dancer, Alejandro's rule is like any other prince. He is fine with not having a set destiny and uses the freedom to focus more on his parkour. Relationships (Will be moved to Subpage, as soon as possible) Family Parents Mother - Juliana Dancer Father - Luciano Delgado Siblings Brother - Adalius Dancer As children, Alejandro and Adalius were one very close, like twins. But, as Alejandro got older, the relationship turned sour, especially when he noticed he and Arcelia were being pushed to the side by their mother in favor of Adalius. Alejandro refuses to acknowledge Adalius most of the time and only puts up with him because they are roommates. Alejandro cannot stand being in the same room as his brother and has tried countless times for a new roommate, only to get denied every single time. Currently, Alejandro is saving up to get his own place so he can be away from his brother. Sister - Arcelia Dancer Aunts & Uncles Aunt - Deirdre Dancer Uncle - Louis Charming Aunt - Twelfth Princess Cousins Through his mother, Alejandro is the cousin to various cousins, his Aunt Twelve, has twelve children after all. Cousin - Justine Dancer Cousins - Justine's Sisters Cousin - Delancey Dancer Grandparents Alejandro has only one set of known Grandparents, Anton and Sylvi Dancer, Juliana's parents. He's not close with them and doesn't visit either. Like with his mother and brother, his grandparents are more focused on Adalius, the successor of Juliana's legacy. He and Celia are pushed to the side. Future family Alejandro goes on to marry high school sweetheart Beauty Bonjour and they have two children; a daughter, Carine, and a son, Beau. Friends (PM/DM me~) Acquaintances (PM/DM me~) Delight "Deli" Charming Pets Shadow Alejandro has a pet Black Jaguar who is named Shadow. Romance Alejandro identifies as panromantic. Girlfriend - Beauty Bonjour Alejandro is currently in a relationship with Beauty Bonjour, who he met while at a Parkour Competition. (TBC) Education Class Schedule Period 1: Hero Training Period 2: Geografairy Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Science and Sorcery Period 5: Kingdom Management Period 6: Crownculus Quotes Trivia * His full name is Alejandro Kaiser Delgado Dancer. ** The name Alejandro is of Spanish origin meaning "Defending Man", it is also the Spanish version of the name "Alexander". ** The name Kaiser is of German origin and means "Emperor". It goes with that he will one day inherit the throne from his mother, Juliana. ** The name Delgado is a Spanish surname and acts as a second-middle name. In his later years, Alejandro forgoes his mother's surname and uses only his father's surname, Delgado. ** The name Dancer was chosen to match canon character Justice Dancer and also because he's in a dancer family. * Alejandro works part-time at the Hocus Latte, earning his own money to hopefully get his own place. * Because of his height, he is often mistaken for being eighteen rather than seventeen age. * He has a habit of brushing his hand through his hair when he's either stressed or annoyed. * His Mirror Blog name is [[Alejandro Dancer/Mirror Blog|'@parkourdancer']]. * He is German-Spanish, his mother is German, and his father is Spanish. Alejandro takes after his father the most, both in appearance and speaking. Arcelia and Adalius have Juliana's German heritage. Notes * Alejandro was originally named Tyler before Shadows decided to go with the idea of naming OCs with their nationality. * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-alejandro-dancer/ Alejandro's Pinterest] Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:German Category:Panromantic